


Shock of Recognition

by Daegaer



Category: Fix Bay'nets - George Manville Fenn
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, M/M, gay Victorian soldiers, sudden realisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Gedge realises the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock of Recognition

"Mr Bracy's doin' ever so much better," said Gedge, accepting a cigarette from his friends. "The doctor says he'll be up again soon. He sat up for _ages_ today."

"That so?" said another soldier, bored. "Your deal, Bill."

"An' when he is, them Dwat's better look out," said Gedge. "They ain't goin' to shoot our lads in the back again, Mr Bracy said --"

"Do give over, Bill. Yer always goin' on about him like a fellow what's found a nice girl."

Gedge's hand froze over the cards as his eyes widened in shock.

His heartbeat seemed very loud to him.


End file.
